waldofandomcom-20200216-history
List of minor references
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The "Encyclopedia of Infinite Knowledge"'s commercial screams "...where is Waldo?!" while stating the contents. Dr. Katz In an episode of Dr. Katz, one of the main character's patients says that he is so gullible that he bought a Where's Waldo? audio book to listen to on a long journey. A section of the audio is played in which a narrator says, "Woman with baby...man on a bicycle...Waldo..." Family Matters In the sixth season episode "Till Death Do Us Apartment" (originally aired on October 7, 1994), Eddie and his friend Waldo Geraldo Faldo become roommates. When Eddie comes in with a "mail call" for Waldo, Waldo inquires "Waldo who?", which results in a reference to the book character of the same name. ::Eddie: There's only one Waldo. ::Waldo: No, there's another one, but nobody can seem to find him. Friends In the episode "The One With The Pediatrician" (originally aired October 10, 2002) it is revealed that Ross Gellar still visits his pediatrician as his primary doctor. While in the waiting room, Ross flirts with a mother by helping her daughter find Waldo in the book "Where's Waldo?". Later, when it is exposed that Ross is at the pediatrician for himself (and not with a child), the girl asks her mother "what's wrong with that man?" to which Ross snaps "Hey! I helped you find Waldo!". The scene does contain a factual error, as Ross helped the girl by stating that Waldo was hidden behind an elephant in the circus scene; however Where's Waldo? does not include a circus scene and Waldo has never been hidden behind an elephant in any of the Waldo books; plus on close examination one can see that the book was actually open to the on the beach scene. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends In the episode "The Big Picture" (originally aired May 5, 2006), an imaginary friend wearing red and white striped clothing named Wally has been causing pranks on the annual Foster's photos. He is seen hiding in some of the photos, similar to Waldo in the Where's Waldo? books. Bloo looks through some of the pictures, saying to himself, "Where's Wally?" Full House In the seventh season episode of Full House entitled "Smash Club: the Next Generation" (originally aired October 19, 1993), Michelle takes advantage of Nicky and Alex when she turns her younger cousins into her own personal servants. One of the tasks she assigns them is to find Waldo for her in her Where's Waldo books. ::Michelle: Nicky, did you find Waldo for me yet? ::Nicky: (looking at Waldo book) No Waldo. ::Michelle: Keep looking, he's in there. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Waldo was found by Billy along with Billy's Captain Fathead action figure, & Carmen San Diego. John Doe In the episode Idaho (originally aired November 15, 2002) Lt. Avery says to John, "You're a regular 'Where's Waldo?', you know that? All you have to do is show up at a crime scene, and sooner or later I find you." Late Night with Conan O'Brien In the October 31, 2007 broadcast of Late Night, host Conan O'Brien highlighted some of the audience members that came to the show in Halloween costumes. One viewer was shown dressed as Waldo and highlighted it by putting a picture of Waldo next to the costumed man for comparison. The Office In the episode Launch Party (originally aired October 11, 2007)) Dunder-Mifflin regional manager Michael Scott recommends adding a "Where's Waldo" like puzzle to the quarterly reports in order to make the dry and boring documents a little more interesting. ::Michael: It's bland...maybe we could have some kind of riddle - something you have to look for, sort of a Where's Waldo?. Pokémon It is common practice for the English language Pokémon episode titles to be a pun of a saying or a pop culture reference. The title of the Pokémon: Advanced Battle episode "Where's Armaldo?" (originally aired November 19, 2005) is a pun of "Where's Waldo?" Saturday Night Live In the Saturday Night Live "Weekend Update" segment of the May 16, 1992 broadcast, Kevin Nealon reportes on the populatiry of Where's Waldo and introduces some fiction new books. ::Kevin Nealon: The "Where's Waldo?" books have become so popular that the publishers are adding new additions. Last week, they came out with "Where's Georgie?" and next week, they're coming out with a double edition: "Where's Ronnie & Gorby?" The opening skit of the October 6, 2001 episode of Saturday Night Live featured Will Ferrell as US President George W. Bush. In a comical parody of a President's address to America following September 11th, the president mentions Waldo. ::George W. Bush: Make no mistake - we're coming for you, Bin Laden. I'm gonna make you my own personal "Where's Waldo"; and unlike those frustrating Waldo books, I'm gonna find you. Seinfeld In the Seinfeld episode "The Heart Attack" Jerry, George, and Elaine are sitting in Monk’s Restaurant when Elaine wonder's where Kramer is. ::Elaine: Hey, where’s Kramer? ::Jerry: I don't know. That's like asking "Where’s Waldo?". South Park In the episode "Imaginationland Episode III," the good imaginary beings fight the evil imaginary creature and Waldo is speared in the chest multiple times. Viva La Bam In one episode of Viva La Bam, Don Vito attempts to hide out in New York, and in the course of hiding, ends up getting a full Waldo outfit from a costume shop. Category:References